


A Gift of Memories

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle and Rumple spend their first Christmas together after losing Bae.  Belle has a gift for Rumple, one he will never forget, and one which change their lives for the better.





	A Gift of Memories

A Gift of Memories

A/AN: A Christmas fic I wrote several years ago for, my dear, CharlotteAshmore. It's been revised, I hope you all enjoy it!

Big fat flakes drifted aimlessly through the air in Storybrooke, Maine. Belle Gold sat in Granny's Diner, nursing an iced tea while she turned the page in her latest novel, biding her time until she opened the library at eight. It was Christmas Eve, and she planned to go in for a few hours to shelve some books. She also anticipated on writing up some late slips, and mailing them out before the end of the day. She hoped each citizen in Storybrooke with an overdue book would think to return them before the new year began, when she had to do inventory. All she really wanted to do was make her way back to the Victorian and spend the rest of the day with her lover. Rumplestiltskin didn't care for this time of year. She knew this Christmas was going to be more tumulus for him because it would be the first Christmas since he'd lost Bae. Belle hoped that the gift she had for him brought him a tiny sliver of joy during this depressing holiday.

Belle glanced at her watch and sighed, realizing it was only fifteen minutes until she had to open up the library. She left her empty glass on the table with an ample tip left under it, before making her way outside. The biting cold temperatures nipped at her exposed flesh. She pulled her scarf securely over her face as she made her way to the building which rested under the clock tower. Belle jammed her key in the lock, pushing the door open. She flipped the closed sign to open, taping a note to the door, indicating she would be closing at eleven.

Belle cranked up the thermostat until the temperature was comfortable enough to remove her thick coat. She spent the next forty-five minutes shelving two carts of books until she heard the bell above the door ring, signaling a visitor. She turned around to meet the warm gaze of Mary Margret, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hello, Mary Margret, what can I do for you?" the beauty inquired as she placed the last book on her cart on its proper shelf.

"Oh, I just wanted to return some books I borrowed for Neal and myself." The woman smiled, handing her the small stack of books. Belle took them from her, noticing the one on top titled, "The Expert Mother's Guide to Breastfeeding". The books almost toppled out of her hands when a pang of sickness roiled through her stomach, causing her to reel over in pain. Mary Margret caught the librarian, concern flashing in her eyes.

"Belle, are you alright?" the short haired woman inquired, helping the beauty steady herself. Belle inhaled deeply, feeling better once the pain subsided.

"I'm fine," she fibbed, attempting to ignore the sharp pain radiating in her abdomen. She tried hard not to concentrate on it, but it was searing, making her want to throw up.

"You don't seem fine to me." The elementary school teacher stated pointedly.

Belle resigned herself with a loud sigh. "Fine, I don't feel all that well, but I'm sure it will pass," she shrugged, unconcerned with the matter. The only thing she cared about was getting these late slips out, so she could go home and bask in her beloved's presence. She'd almost forgotten Mary Margret was still present until she asked an unexpected question.

"Are you late?" she asked the librarian, causing her to nearly fall out of the chair she was occupying.

"Excuse me?" Belle queried, perturbed by the other woman's question.

"Let me put it in plainer terms…Have you missed your period?" Mary Margret continued, causing Belle's head to ache from the unwelcome query. She never really paid attention to her cycles, and they'd never used protection after their nuptials. She tried to recount her last menstrual cycle but her brain felt foggy.

"I can't recall my last cycle now that you mention it…" Belle replied, her hands feeling clammy at the prospect of what this could all mean. Mary Margret sensed Belle's unease and pat her back softly.

"It could just be stress," she reassured her, but Belle knew deep down things weren't ever that simple with them. She could blame it on stress all she wanted, but she had a hunch she was pregnant. The thought of carrying Rumple's child was comforting, yet unnerving all at the same time. After losing Bae, he never expressed any interest in having another child, and then she felt fear sweep over her. What if he didn't want to have another child?

~X~

After closing up the library momentarily, Belle made a trip to Clark's Grocery and bought every single brand of home pregnancy test she could find. The dwarf gave her a quizzical glance but didn't say anything as he rang up her purchases.

"Not a word of this! Do you understand!?" Belle warned the dwarf in her most threatening tone, grabbing the bag and making her way back to the library. She flipped the sign to closed and made her way into the Women's restroom, locking the door behind her. She read the directions before peeing on four of the sticks to utilize her confirmation. After a torturous minute of waiting, all four pregnancy tests confirmed her suspicions. She was going to be a mother. 

After crying for almost an hour in the bathroom, with a mixture of pure joy and paralyzing fear, Belle was able to compose herself and make her way back to the Victorian. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her husband about this daunting revelation. The snow began to fall harder when she pulled the Cadillac into the driveway. 

Belle ran her fingers anxiously through her thick tresses. The sky was gray and overcast, making the porch light's distinctive illumination visible. Rumple was home, but why did she think he wouldn't be? She'd taken the car after all. Belle sighed, repeating the comforting mantra over and over in her head, "Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow." She turned off the ignition, opened the door, and sauntered up the steps. She tucked an erratic curl behind her ear nervously, while trying to act casual as she pushed open the unlocked door. Belle dusted off her boots on the welcome mat and placed them on the shoe rack beside the door. The mansion was relatively silent, and Belle assumed her husband was upstairs engrossed in some kind of research. She decided that she needed something to distract herself and began to prepare lunch.

Belle sauntered into the kitchen and began searching the cabinets for ingredients to make a viable meal with. It was Christmas Eve, and she knew that she should prepare a generous spread for them, but she just wasn't in the mood to cook a five star meal. She licked her lips when her mind conjured up images of gourmet hamburgers. It wasn't a Christmasy meal, but she supposed their little one had taken after its parents. She knew for the next nine months, she would be catering to its every demand.

"Hamburgers it is then," she muttered to herself, grabbing a skillet from the cabinet and turning on the stove eye to let it warm. She opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of hamburger meat. Belle flattened out the patties allowing them to cook until they were golden brown. Once they were done, she placed them both on separate plates. She took the condiments and a jar of pickles out of the refrigerator and began fixing their burgers. She poured them both a hearty glass of iced tea and walked back towards the stove to turn off the burner. She was surprised once she felt two wiry arms wrap themselves around her.

"It smells delicious sweetheart. When did you get home?" he rumbled in her ear, causing heat to pool in her belly.

"About thirty minutes ago," she replied trying to hide the nervous tinge in her voice. He inhaled deeply, salivating at the sight of the warm burger tucked between a bun. Belle sighed in relief when he made his way to the table, obliviously distracted by the burger to catch on to her awkward behavior.

"That smells marvelous," he sighed heartily, reaching for the plate. Belle sat across from him, picking up her burger. She took a small bite, while he bit ravenously into the his, moaning in response as the thick juices and rich flavor exploded on his palette.

"It tastes amazing Belle," he praised before taking another large bite out of his sandwich.

"Thank you," she returned, washing down the rest of her food with a large gulp of iced tea.

"So how were things at the library today?" he asked casually, causing her to almost drop the glass. She sat it a safe distance from the table's edge, recomposing herself. 

"Um, it was great! Mary Margret stopped by, and we had a nice chat. I placed all of the returned books back on the shelves and started working on some late slips. I didn't get to the post office to mail them out in time, so I'll just do it Monday," she responded thickly in her accent.

"What about you, dearest?" she smiled nonchalantly, shifting her gaze slightly. He could tell she was hiding something from him no matter how much she tried to conceal it. 

"I wrapped the rest of your gifts, had a shower, and took up a little reading. I thought we might could exchange one of our gifts later before Henry comes over tomorrow. How do you feel about that, Mrs. Gold?" he inquired, massaging her shoulders gently. She stifled back a moan as his nimble digits dug deliciously into her skin. 

"That sounds exquisite," she managed to say, before he began peppering her collarbone with kisses. He pulled down her sweater, exposing her shoulder blade, and planted more kisses there until she felt a distinct rumbling in her stomach. Belle practically pushed him over, dashing towards the bathroom. She hung her head over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach. He held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly. 

When she gazed up, concern flashed in his eyes as he held out a glass of tap water. She washed her mouth out, wiping the rest of its contents on her shirtsleeve. "I'm sorry Rumple. I must have caught a bug or something," she lied, but the look in his eyes told her he wasn't buying it. 

He crouched down beside her, cradling her face in his hands, tipping her chin up so he could gaze into her azure depths, "Belle, we promised each other no more secrets," he gently reminded her. The depth of love that radiated from his ocher depths had her falling into his arms, guilty tears streaming down her face. 

"Rumple, I'm so sorry! I just don't want anything to come between us, and I'm afraid if I tell you, it will," she respired, biting her lip worriedly. 

He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Belle, I promised you that when I came back from the Underworld that nothing would come between us ever again. Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. 

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Mary Margret came to the library this morning, and I started feeling sickly while she was there. She asked me if I was late and the more I thought about it, I realized I was. I panicked because we've never talked about having a child together, Rumple. I always assumed after Bae died you wouldn't want anymore children. I made a stop by Clarke's Grocery and procured a test. It was positive along with the other three I took. I'm sorry this happened Rumple...I-" before she was able to finish, he halted her with a chaste kiss against her lips.

He pulled away, carding his fingers through her silky tresses and cradling her against his chest, inhaling her scent deeply. "Belle, a child is the best gift you could ever give me. No one will ever be replace the memory of my son, but that doesn't mean your love and the love of our child can't help fill this hole in my heart," he revealed causing her to gaze up at him. 

"Rumple...If anything, I want our child to honor his memory. I want him or her to know all about his big brother, Bae, and how brave he was. He saved us all," she said, leaning into his touch. He brushed a kiss against her forehead before bringing them to a standing position. 

"How about I run you a nice warm bath and then we can exchange a gift or two?" he suggested, and her insides somersaulted at the mention of a bath. 

"That sounds lovely," she sighed, her tense muscles craving the sweet relief of the jets humming against them. 

~X~

After taking a refreshing bath, Belle dried off and slipped into a plush robe. She made her way downstairs to see her husband sitting on the sofa in front of the hearth. The fire was roaring, and her toes curled from warmth. She sat down beside him, her hair placed in a messy bun. 

"Did you enjoy your bath, sweetheart?" he inquired, placing a light peck against her cheek. "Yes, it really helped settle my stomach," she sighed, crossing her legs. 

"I'm glad...Now, how about that gift exchange?" he inquired impishly, full of childlike glee, making her giggle. 

"Of course, Rumple, but may I pick it out?" she requested, and he nodded as she plucked a gold box, wrapped in a thin red ribbon from under the tree. She placed it in his lap, and he smiled, dusting his fingers over the box. He was about to pull the ribbon away when Belle placed her hand over his to caution him.

"Rumple, this gift is very powerful...You'll recognize it immediately once you open it, but when you touch it, a memory will reemerge from your subconscious. The memory will be so lifelike that it'll feel like you're living it all over again. The object inside is enchanted and once the memory is unsealed, you'll never be able to take it back. It will only manifest itself one time," she explained.

He raised his brow quizzically at her. 

"Just how did you enchant an object with this type of magic? I'm not unfamiliar with this spell, but I'm surprised that you took the time to achieve it. This sort of spell can be very tedious to master, and I don't know what to say or expect," he resigned, pushing the package away slightly. 

Belle frowned at his comment, nudging the package back onto his lap. "Please trust me with this, Rumple. Regina taught me the spell. I just wanted to make this Christmas one you'd never forget. I promise that if you don't like it, you can end the memory at any time with one simple response. Just say the word 'home', and you'll awaken," she assured him. He

nodded, clasping her hand in his for reassurance. "I trust you, Belle. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. You've clearly worked hard on this, especially if you went to the likes of Regina for help," he cringed at the mention of his former pupil. The two of them had become more civilized over the past few months, but there was still an underlying animosity between them. 

Belle settled down beside him as he slipped the ribbon from the gold box. He sucked in a deep breath when he removed the lid to see the dingy wool shawl he'd spun so many centuries ago. He touched the worn fabric, immediately feeling a shift in his subconscious. The warm Victorian along with Belle's careful expression faded away to be replaced by foreign surroundings. 

~X~

He scanned the room, realizing he was back in the old hovel, he'd lived in during his time as a poor spinner in the Enchanted Forest. The antique spinning wheel that now occupied the backroom in his shop sat in the middle of the room like it had over three hundred years ago. He looked down, realizing his three piece suit had been replaced with worn peasant clothes. He gazed at his hands, stained by the earthy dyes he used to color his wool. He almost lost his balance once he perceived a voice he swore he'd never hear again.

"Papa!" the voice of his son resounded behind him. He turned around quickly, astonished to see his boy, just shy of thirteen, standing in front of him. He approached the boy cautiously, touching the side of his face carefully, afraid that he would escape through his grasp in wisps of smoke if he wasn't careful.

"Bae..." he whispered reverently, as he pulled his son into a tight hug, tears streamed down his face as he held his son close. He wasn't sure if they were genuine or fake, but they felt real to him. Everything felt real here. 

"What's the matter, Papa? You said you needed to see me. I came in through the back door. I almost shot a rabbit for our supper tonight, but it got away. Maybe we can have some meat to go with our leaks and potatoes tomorrow night. I know you're tired of eating vegetables all of the time. I'll get one next time," he smiled boyishly. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart constrict with anguish at the mention of those simpler times when they barely had anything to eat. They were poor but content, and he would've given anything to share a meager meal of raw vegetables with his son again.

"It's alright, my boy...You'll get him next time," he assured him, smiling brokenly as he pulled the mirage of his deceased son into another tight embrace. Bae had caught a rabbit for their supper the following night, his subconscious had reminded him. He opened his eyes to see Belle holding onto him securely He buried his face in her nape, sobbing heavily. She held onto him firmly as he cried himself empty.

"Rumple, I'm so sorry if I hurt you...I just thought seeing Bae again would make you happy," she replied dejectedly, afraid he was unhappy with the gift. 

"Oh sweetheart, It's the best gift anyone could have given me since I couldn't bring my boy back. I got to embrace him again and remember a simpler time in our lives. It felt wonderful to hold him in my arms again. Thank you, my Belle," he supplied gratefully, leaning into her petite frame.

"Now it's your turn," he said, handing her a small blue box with a gold ribbon. She untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box to find a replica of their chipped cup fashioned into a charm, hanging from a gold chain. 

"Oh, Rumple! It's beautiful!" she gasped, pulling the necklace out of the box, and holding it up to the light to get a clearer view. He gently took it from her hands and unfastened it, clasping it securely around her milky white neck. 

"That's much better!" he beamed, admiring the chain around her neck with the glistening blue and white china cup, sporting the exact same chip on the rim. 

"Thank you, Rumple...It's the most thoughtful gift you could ever give me," she said, curling up beside him. He placed the shawl carefully back in the box and slid it under the tree, pulling her into his arms and lying down on the sofa.

"I love you, Rumple," she sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too, my Belle," he respired, placing a kiss against her crown of chestnut curls. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the memories he would make with his wife and their child in the years to come, and he was sure that somewhere Bae was smiling down on them.


End file.
